Among display devices, a projector is a device which projects light onto a screen to form an image and is advantageous in that it may easily display a large-scale picture as compared to other display devices.
Conventional projectors using lamps as light sources tend to be gradually converted into eco-friendly and low-cost projectors using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. Such LED projectors generally have a structure having separate LEDs emitting red, green and blue (RGB) light, differently from lamp projectors having one light source, and a large number of light sources complicates the structure of an optical system and requires many component, i.e., lenses.
Therefore, research on a structure for simplifying the structure and components of a projector having multiple light sources and a method of designing the same are underway.